welovefurriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Fantasy
This is my newest sona, claws off, yada yada, thank you! The coding was done by NightStrike, please do not take it! Appearance Fantasy is a petite but curvy shibu inu, with a small frame and fragile build. Her fur is the lightest powder orange, with hints of cream here and there. Her eyes are a cobalt, while her sclera is black. When it comes to apparel, Fantasy wears loose tank tops, khaki shorts, sundresses, pearl chokers, and sandals. She usually has body glitter on her shoulders, face, neck, and wings, and many Kawaii accessories, such as bows, clip on earrings, and necklaces. Personality Fantasy is quite the enigma. She can be described as bubbly, cheery, thoughtful, creative, wistful, and sometimes a bit loud. She loves art, glitter, SPACE, aesthetics, fun movies, and making up games. She can be pretty curious, which often leads into trouble, and "leap before you look" is somewhat her motto. She has many minor injuries from her adventures, but after something happens, she doesn't get a phobia, she just learns from her mistakes and keeps going. Fanty loves reading, playing her guitar, listening to really loud dubstep-instrumental music, and organizing her mineral collection. She is also a blogger, and writes posts about conservation, her favorite topic is saving the ocean. Fantasy can be quite the dreamer, she truly shoots for the moon. Some tend to not take her seriously at the first glance, but she can be really mature and professional for jobs, or things that call for seriousness. She's very fanciful, and enjoys staring at the sea, turning upside down off couches or trees (yes she's fallen a few times), and star-gazing. Nature is her biggest muse. When it comes to other dragons, she can be mildly shy, but if you open up first, or mention a topic she adores, she'll light up and act herself. But if she sees someone sad or in need of comforting she'll push through her shyness and talk to them. Fantasy can be really kind, thoughtful, and selfless, she is also, surprisingly, a good listener. Fantasy hates stress, so her key to beating it is going up in her room, blasting the AC, turning up some really loud Lindsey Stirling music, and karaoke away. She also paints, plays guitar, and sleeps on one of her gigantic plushies. Fantasy can be snappy, only if she has a sugar crash, or you mess up a drawing, or break a mineral of hers. Her snappiness equals loud squabbling, pokes, and some angry squirrel noises. If she's really mad, she'll hiss. Fan HATES violence, it makes her mind crazy. She actually only watches family friendly cartoons, the same goes with books. She also hates cruelty, the sound of screaming, anything gory, and bullies. She HATES bullies, or anyfurry who points out flaws in others. This makes her fuming mad. Fantasy can be stubborn. Reallyreallyreallyreally stubborn. Once she's set her mind to something she doesn't back down, which is good if she's learning a new art, and bad if she's defending her beliefs with a random dragons. She's also really loyal. When it comes to family and close friends she'll defend you like a mastiff-in-waiting. Which can get annoying because she gets super nice with her friends, and offers a bit too much. She'll also defend you without stop, she's totally like a puppy. Sweet, lovable, loyal, and fierce. Despite her strong mind set and stubbornness Fantasy can be emotionally hurt really easily. If you yell at her, or say really mean things she wont forget it, though she can't hold grudges for long, and she openly forgives, she'll still feel hurt. Even if the dragon who said it long forgot. Fantasy also LOATHES conflict. it makes her want to crawl under her bed and put her claws in her ears. It makes her stomach twist into countless little knots. She always acts like the median. The dragon who tries to calm everyone down with kind words and worried smiles, but usually gets yelled at in the process. She hates it. But arguments is one of her fears. Overall Fantasy is a pretty likeable dragon. She's pretty sincere, but she can lie. Since she wants everydragon to like her, she can get scared and make a quick lie up if she does something wrong. This is something she's working on. But despite her flaws, she's pretty nice...Beware the frequent unexpected tackle hugs though. XD History Abilities * Slight martial arts background * Surprising strength * Dangerous wit * Agility * Mad skills with her selfie stick * Great swimmer * Incredibly loud voice * Sharp claws * Creative combat skills * Will tackle you Weaknesses * Too emotional * Doesn't like hurting anything * Can be impatient * CLUMSY * A little naive * Doesn't look before she leaps * Quotes "I LOVE SPACE!!!" * "You eat meat? Most dragons do...I don't I'm vegan...anddd you think I'm weird don't you?" * "Dogs or cats...Honestly I love both. I think if I was one I'd be a dog...Cats are too sneaky". * "BOING!" * "Its called zircon, its fascinating..." * "I LOVES STARS SO MUCH I think I am one sometimes...HAHA I'm not composed of helium and hydrogen though." * "Wanna hang out?" * "HAHA you got splashed...Oh, sorry, you're all wet now...I mean its just water...don't be mad at me please". * "BABY HARP SEALS ARE FLOOFS!!!!" * "Mehhhhh." Likes * Sugar * fruit * singing Disney songs on the top of her lungs * happy endings * kawaii * star aesthetics * Owl City, Lindsey Stirling * DOGGOS * cute memes * cat videos * Shibu inus * painting * playing board games * other furries * family times * kawaii anime * BABY HARP SEALS * splashing * rainbows * unicorns * late night swims * star-gazing * astronomy, mineralology, marine biology * fairy tales * dresses * shopping * GLITTER * dinosaurs * harmless pranks * running * the ocean * sandddd * hanging with friends * claw polish * writing and reading * stickers * scrapbooking * Dislikes * Death * violence * cruelty * moths * anything gory * conflict * arguments * sad things * sorrow * bullies * dragons who disrespect nature * animals hurt or in danger * injustice * failing * meat * rap music Relationships Please ask in the comments below to be added! Jacaranda Awesome, smart purple bae!!! ~Fantasy Fantasy really likes Jacaranda, and believes her fashion sense, intellect, mild saltiness, and art are amazing!!! She considers her a pretty good friend. Dreaming AWESOME tribrid girl! ~Fantasy Fan thinks of Dreaming as a really good pal, as they both have a lot of similarities. She knows Dreaming is very strong willed, kind, and loves animals, also she can be pretty witty too. Overall, Dreaming is one of Fantasy's close friends. Stormbreak "COOL, some-what edgy , but really nice hybrid!" ''~Fantasy Fant thinks Stormbreak is really awesome, smart, and a great coder and artist. She knows they put off an edgy, antisocial, maybe intimidating vibe. But she believes they're really nice inside, and loves chatting and yelling with them! Fantasy also enjoys looking up edgy-cool aesthetics for them. Peri "''Pretty, funny SandWing girl! I think she's still made that I ate all the marshmallows for her smore's though !" ''~Fantasy Fantasy likes Peri, but doesn't know her that well. She does know that she can be really friendly and witty when she's in a good mood. She likes going camping, and making smore's with her. Their last outdoor escapade resulted in Fant eating all the marshmallows for the smore's and Peri throwing the empting bag at her. XD. They ended up just eating the chocolate and graham crackers. Lykaios "''Noice, clever, HP fren!" ''~Fantasy Fantasy admires the wolf-lover, and thinks her knowledge and creativity are really cool! She also enjoys ranting on about how awesome Tonks is. And other HP related things. "Fantasy enjoys playing guess which author wrote this quote" with Lyk. Firestar "''AHHHH HE IS A FLOOF!!! I wanna huggle him!!!" ''~Fantasy Fantasy, being Fantasy, really wants to hug him and thinks his fur is SO SOFT. Despite her loving cats, she feels really bad about him having his curse, but it seems like he's ok with it now. Fant also thinks he's super nice, and considers him a pal. Maple "''Extra salty maple leaf!!!" ''~Fantasy Fantasy likes Maple, and thinks she's super cool! She loves her salty quips, ferocity, and coding, and believes them to be friends. She also enjoys calling her fren "Salty Maple Leaf". She just hopes Maple approves, lol. Calico ''Fun, pretty, twinsie!!! ~Fantasy Fantasy thinks of Callie as a total twin! They both have SO much in common. She loves hanging out with the awesome hybrid, and thinks she looks super pretty. She also thinks her writing is AMAZING!!! Peak Cool (hehe pun), witty, friendly Icy fren!!!! ~Fantasy Fant thinks Peak is a pretty neat dragon. And loves her pottery, art, and creative mindset. She doesn't know her that well, but is determine to become close friends soon. Blue Raspberry Awesome slushie loving boi!!! ~Fantasy Fantasy really likes the slushie loving fellow tribrid, she also loves he's a dreamer, just like herself. Fant enjoys play fighting with lightsabers, since she's a fellow Star Wars geek, and she always lets him have the blue saber. XD. She overall thinks he's awesome, and is one of her close friendos. Trivia *Proud Christian *Short= 5'1" *Loves kawaii manga *Optimist *Has Asperger's syndrome *Proud Furry *Fairly good singer *Often daydreams *Smells like birthday cake *Loves dancing *Kind of a party animal *Loves little dragonets *Likes watercolor painting *Loves plushies *Pretty good swimmer *Ears aren't pierced *Really clumsy *Blurts things out randomly *Hypes herself up on caffeine gummies *Is awful at hiding her emotions *ABSENT MINDED *0w0 Aesthetics *Incredibly brave but will jump four ft. if you sneak up and say "boo". *Likes splashing *Pokes a lot *Bounces when she runs *Hates conflict *Loves nature *Vegan *Star aestheticsssssss *Maybe a cinnamon roll... *loves SUSHI *eats a lot of sour things *Overly emotional *collects cool printed socks *Is OBSSESED with baby harp seals *Usually carries assorted sweets in her pockets *Gryffinpuff *Tears up at any strong emotion *Likes spooking other's by saying "boo" and popping out from a hiding place *Pretty nimble and quick Gallery Category:Fursonas Category:Fursonas Category:Females